


Snowman

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Sorry, It snowed here last night, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is My Precious Boy™, Merlin is so fucking cute, Snow, Snowmen, Winter, and I had to turn this snowman into a fic, and my sister sent me a picture of the cutest snowman, can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur discovers that Merlin has built a snowman.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 193





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mori_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_jam/gifts).



> This did not really turn out the way I expected it. But anyways... *shoves fic in your general direction* enjoy :)

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Rise and shine!”

Merlin’s annoyingly happy voice pierced through the heavy fog of Arthur’s sleep. Why did his boyfriend have to be a morning person when he was definitely not? He groaned, blinked and was immediately blinded by the bright light of a winter morning. Unusually bright, actually.

“Damn it, Merlin, what did you do to the sun?”

“Me? To the sun? Nothing. But it has been snowing during the night and now everything’s white and beautiful.” Merlin pulled back his blanket and a wave of cold air hit the naked skin of Arthur’s upper body. “Now get up, your knights might already be waiting for you.” He pressed a short kiss onto Arthur’s lips, then he was gone again.

“You know very well that none of my knights would be so stupid and show up for training an hour before me. So you could very well have let me sleep for another few minutes,” Arthur complained. Yet he sat up, shuddering at the cold while he was looking around for his tunic. He hated winter. They were similar to mornings, only lasted longer. It was bloody cold, and he could not understand what some insane people, like Merlin for example, found nice about it. How could anybody actually enjoy these freezing temperatures?

He eyed Merlin suspiciously while he ate his breakfast. Surely there was something unnatural about his boyfriend. Why else would he be so happy about the snow? He had never understood this. But he could change neither Merlin’s good mood and bright smile nor the weather, as much as he would perhaps like it (not that he wanted to change Merlin’s bright and adorable smile… but he would very much appreciate different weather), and so Arthur let Merlin help him into his chainmail, grabbed his sword and made his way out into the snow.

Arthur knew that Merlin sometimes acted child-like (honestly, this was just another thing he found adorable about him), but he had never expected to catch his boyfriend building a little snowman next to the training field. Yet this was where he spotted Merlin when he and his knights made their way back to the castle at noon. So the snow must actually have been the reason why Merlin had been so happily excited this morning. Arthur sighed, somehow irritated, amused and in love with Merlin at the same time, and walked over to him.

“Merlin! What are you doing out here?”

Merlin looked up, his nose and ears red from the cold, but his eyes shining brightly at first, yet his face fell when he noticed Arthur’s ambiguous facial expression. “Nothing, just… having a few minutes off.”

“No chores to do for Gaius right now?” Arthur furrowed his brow.

“No.” Merlin shook his head and looked down on his freezing red fingers. “But I’m sure you will think of something now? Some task to keep me busy?”

Arthur could hear the disappointment in Merlin’s voice, and still wondered how one could prefer spending their time outside in the snow when you could sit in front of a warm fire and spend your evening with your boyfriend in a _pleasant_ way…

But then, Merlin looked so happy out here. It was the first winter since they had come together and he had not paid much attention to what Merlin did in his free time before. He was still about to discover things about his boyfriend, and his fondness of snow apparently was one. Arthur wouldn’t be the one to take this happiness from him. He couldn’t. Never.

He looked back at the snowman Merlin had built. It was tiny, did not even reach up to his knees, and looked a little clumsy and crooked. But thinking about it this made it even more adorable. It reminded him a little of Merlin himself. Arthur couldn’t supress a smile. Even a little hat Merlin had formed out of snow, as he hadn’t had a real one, and put onto the snowman’s head. And all that without gloves or even a warm coat. Arthur shook his head.

“Merlin, you must be freezing out here.”

Merlin shrugged, but couldn’t hide the fact that his teeth were chattering a little. “Maybe?” Still, he was smiling. “But it’s worth it.”

Arthur sighed. “Sometimes I really don’t understand what’s going on in your mind. Come, let’s get you inside and warm you up a little. You’ll catch your death out here, without proper winter clothes.” He stepped closer to Merlin and pulled him into a tight hug to share his warmth with him. “We can go out together later in the afternoon. Have a walk or something. All right?”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah. Why not? Sounds good.” He smiled softly and pressed a kiss onto Arthur’s lips.

He felt cold, what had Arthur a little concerned, but Merlin’s brightly glowing eyes soothed his worries. He could not be too frozen when he was still smiling, could he? Yet, Arthur’s arm was still protectively wrapped around Merlin’s waist as they walked back to the castle. Merlin snuggled into his side and Arthur smiled at the comfortable feeling of Merlin next to him. He was slowly warming up a little, and the chattering of his teeth soon subsided.

When they were back in Arthur’s chambers and Merlin had changed out of his wet clothes, Arthur made his boyfriend sit down next to him in front of the fire. He pulled him into his arms and carefully began stroking his hair.

“That snowman is cute. How did you… I mean, why did you… I mean, this is something only children do, usually.” Arthur tried his best not to sound judging. He didn’t want to judge, he was just genuinely interested in why Merlin was building a little snowman next to the training field. And especially why he looked so happy about it. Probably memories, but he would love it if his boyfriend wanted to share them with him.

Merlin sighed comfortably and leaned closer into Arthur’s touch. He closed his eyes and finally replied quietly: “Oh, just… when I woke up today and the snow was there it reminded me of home. Of Ealdor. And how my mother once built a snowman with me.” He sighed. “It’s been quite long since I last saw her. Now that I am here with you, I haven't visited Ealdor so often. I don't want to go without you.”

Arthur did not really know how to reply to this, so he just pulled Merlin closer in an attempt to give him some comfort. He looked at Merlin and saw him smile. And he made a mental note to gift him a pair of fine leather gloves. Then he would be able to spend a longer time out in the snow, without getting his fingers frozen off. And he would be able to watch Merlin build more snowmen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated! <3


End file.
